enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Economist
The Economist è un settimanale con articoli di informazione da tutto il mondo edito a Londra da The Economist Newspaper Limited. La prima pubblicazione risale al 1843, e fu fondato allo scopo di sostenere la causa del liberismo. Gli argomenti riguardano in genere le più importanti notizie di cronaca, economia, politica, affari e finanza. The Economist è apertamente a favore di una linea politica conservatrice in materia fiscale. La rivista esce ogni giovedì stampata, come tutti i periodici, su carta patinata, ed è distribuita nel resto del mondo il venerdì. È disponibile una edizione on-line sul sito Internet, aggiornata il giovedì sera. Storia The Economist fu fondato e diretto nel 1843 da James Wilson, fautore del liberismo e dell'abrogazione della protezionista Legge sul grano britannica che, fra il 1815 e il 1846, aveva imposto dei dazi sull'importazione dall'estero di questo cereale ad un prezzo economico. In seguito il giornale ha incorporato le pubblicazioni Bankers' Gazette e Railway Monitor. Walter Bagehot, genero di Wilson, lo diresse dal 1860 al 1877; un altro famoso direttore della testata fu il filosofo Herbert Spencer (1848-1853). Sir Evelyn Rothschild è stato presidente dell'Economist dal 1972 fino al 1989 e ne detiene al 2007 la quota di controllo, insieme al FirstMark Communications International LLC e al quotidiano britannico The Daily Telegraph. Nel numero del 5 marzo 2005 è stata pubblicata la notizia che, nel periodo di luglio-dicembre 2004, la diffusione ha superato la soglia di un milione di copie settimanali. Il 12 agosto 2015 Exor, la holding della famiglia Agnelli, è diventata il primo azionista del settimanale economico inglese passando dal 4,7% al 43,4% . Caratteristiche Gli argomenti di maggiore interesse del The Economist riguardano la cronaca, la politica e gli affari internazionali, anche se contiene rubriche periodiche dedicate alla scienza ed alla tecnologia, e dà rilievo anche alle novità editoriali e ad altri settori della cultura. Ogni due settimane esce un supplemento di approfondimento su particolari problemi dell'economia, di economia di settore, o di aree geografiche. Un elemento che distingue gli articoli di The Economist è che, pur esprimendo un'opinione ben definita, non portano mai la firma di uno specifico autore, e non figura stampato nemmeno il nome del direttore (ruolo ricoperto dal 2006 da John Micklethwait). Una tradizione in vigore da molti anni vuole che l'unico articolo firmato da un redattore sia quello scritto in occasione della rinuncia alla propria posizione. L'autore di un servizio è nominato solo in alcune circostanze: quando personaggi famosi sono invitati a contribuire con articoli d'opinione; in occasione della pubblicazioni di inchieste; e per evidenziare un potenziale conflitto di interessi nella critica letteraria. I nomi dei redattori e dei corrispondenti dell'Economist si possono comunque trovare sulle pagine del sito web dedicate allo staff. Lo stile giornalistico è riconoscibile per la forma sintetica, volta a concentrare molteplici informazioni in un testo breve. L'unica caratteristica in comune tra gli articoli è l'ironia con la quale si concludono. Alcuni scherzosamente asseriscono che, finché ai redattori è data la possibilità di esprimersi in questo modo, i loro pareri in fatto di politica, od altro, non contano. Dal 1995, The Economist pubblica ogni settimana il necrologio di un personaggio, più o meno famoso, che si è distinto in qualsiasi settore. La rivista The Economist è nota anche per il suo Indice Big Mac: il prezzo del Big Mac, un hamburger venduto da McDonald's in quasi tutto il mondo, viene impiegato come valore di riferimento per la comparazione del potere d'acquisto di due valute; nonostante la stravaganza, il metodo si è rivelato, a sorpresa, molto preciso. Nel gennaio, 2004, è stato aggiunto un indice simile chiamato "tall latte index", legato alla società Starbucks. Il giornale è uno dei finanziatori del Copenaghen Consensus. Ogni rubrica d'opinione del giornale è dedicata ad un particolare settore d'interesse, ed il titolo indica l'argomento su cui verte: * Bagehot (Regno Unito) dal nome di Walter Bagehot, esperto della Costituzione britannica e tra i primi redattori-capo dell'Economist. * Charlemagne (Europa) - dal nome di Carlo Magno, fondatore del Sacro Romano Impero, la prima "Unione Europea". * Lexington (Stati Uniti) - da Lexington, Massachusetts, dove ebbe inizio la Guerra di indipendenza americana. * Buttonwood (finanza) - una rubrica on-line che prende il nome dall'albero del sicomoro (platano americano), dove i primi operatori commerciali di Wall Street si riunivano per le contrattazioni. Altre due rubriche abituali sono: * Face Value: personaggi che si sono distinti nel settore dell'economia. * Economic Focus: una rubrica di economia generale basata spesso sulla ricerca accademica. Assetto proprietario L'Economist è di proprietà dell'«Economist Group», società che pubblica anche le testate d'alta finanza della serie CFO, i giornali European Voice e Roll Call (noto come il "quotidiano del Campidoglio"), e cura anche la pubblicazione dell'Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU), una guida agli affari a livello mondiale, con analisi e previsioni sugli orientamenti politici, economici e di mercato di circa duecento nazioni, ed alla cui realizzazione collaborano alcune centinaia di esperti. L'EIU ha anche stilato nel 1988 una classifica degli Stati in cui è meglio nascere, aggiornata nel 2013. Nell'agosto 2015 la holding finanziaria italiana Exor ha acquisito il controllo dell'«Economist Group» . Riconoscimenti The Economist sponsorizza ogni anno "Innovation Awards", che attualmente conta sei categorie. Award for Social and Economic Innovation nel 2004 è stato attribuito a Muhammad Yunus, fondatore della Grameen Bank. Linea editoriale Il primo numero della rivista fu pubblicato da James Wilson, un uomo politico inglese nel settembre del 1843, con l'obiettivo di "prendere parte alla difficile sfida tra la crescente spinta progressista ed un iniquo e vergognoso oscurantismo, che ostacola il nostro rinnovamento", frase citata nella pagina dell'indice del giornale. Contesto Quando la rivista fu fondata, il termine economicismo indicava ciò che oggi sarebbe definito conservatorismo fiscale; in linea di massima, The Economist sostiene il liberismo economico, ossia il libero mercato, si oppone al socialismo ed è a favore della globalizzazione. Il liberalismo economico è un concetto generalmente associato agli schieramenti politici della destra, soprattutto al di fuori degli Stati Uniti ma, attualmente, gode dell'appoggio di alcuni partiti tradizionalmente di sinistra, in particolare il Labour Party inglese. Il giornale è anche a favore del liberismo sociale che, specialmente negli Stati Uniti, è considerato di sinistra. Questo contrasto nasce in parte dalle origini del giornale nel contesto del liberalismo classico, che è contrario all'ingerenza del governo sia negli affari sociali che economici. Secondo l'opinione di Bill Emmot «l'orientamento dell'Economist è sempre stato liberale, non conservatore»"Because the Economist's philosophy has always been liberal, not conservative.": ; oggi si direbbe che nel suo atteggiamento si rileva una tendenza verso la difesa delle libertà civili; in ogni modo, i pareri dei singoli collaboratori sono molto diversi. Una breve storia del The Economist è illustrata in questo modo dai redattori di Economist.com: :Quali sono gli ideali in cui crede The Economist, a parte la teoria del libero mercato?: "A "The Economist" piace ancora pensare di appartenere ai Radicali. Il centro estremo è la posizione storica del giornale". Questa affermazione è vera oggi come nel 1955, quando Geoffrey Crowther la pronunciò. The Economist si ritiene nemico dei privilegi, della vanagloria e della prevedibilità. Ha dato il proprio appoggio a politici conservatori come Ronald Reagan e Margaret Thatcher; ha sostenuto gli Americani in Vietnam; però, ha anche approvato la politica di Harold Wilson e Bill Clinton, ed abbracciato numerose cause liberali, opponendosi alla pena di morte fin dai primi giorni, e dichiarandosi favorevole alla riforma del diritto penale ed alla decolonizzazione, come pure — negli ultimi tempi — regolamentazione della vendita di armi ed al matrimonio tra omosessuali. Sostegno Per quanto riguarda le tematiche politiche e sociali ha sostenuto le seguenti cause: * matrimonio degli omosessuali: "Perché a una coppia di adulti consenzienti e innamorati dovrebbe essere negato un diritto che altri invece hanno e che, se esercitato, non danneggerebbe nessuno?""Why should one set of loving, consenting adults be denied a right that other such adults have and which, if exercised, will do no damage to anyone else?": * legalizzazione della prostituzione: "Tutti devono avere il permesso di vendere e comprare qualsiasi cosa, compreso il proprio corpo.""People should be allowed to buy and sell whatever they like, including their own bodies.": * passaggio dalla monarchia alla repubblica. (Ottobre 1994) * guerra in Iraq * inasprimento delle leggi sul possesso delle armi negli Stati Uniti * ingresso della Turchia nell'Unione europea * esplorazione dello spazio da parte di organizzazioni private come Scaled Composites SpaceShipOne, al posto della NASA o della ESA * regolamentazioni di governo nei settori in cui i rapporti economici non sono proficui o non esistono (per es. l'ambiente) * donazioni da parte di privati e del governo, ma condanna di gran parte della beneficenza fatta dalle grandi compagnie che le considerano un "vantaggio creditizio" (per esempio, sono favorevoli al fatto che sia Bill Gates attraverso la propria Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation, e non la società Microsoft, l'organismo internazionale da cui proviene gran parte della beneficenza * sovvenzioni a favore dell'istruzione scolastica In uno dei suoi articoli più controversi il settimanale ha anche sostenuto la teoria del voluntary human extinction in un futuro non prevedibile. Opposizione The Economist è contrario a: * pena di morte * ogni tipo di discriminazione * settimana lavorativa di 35 ore * corresponsione di un salario minimo ai lavoratori inglesi * la politica economica sostenuta dall'ex Presidente del Venezuela, Hugo Chávez * la Costituzione Europea È inoltre uno dei media più critici nei confronti dell'imprenditore e politico Silvio Berlusconi, posizione nata sotto la direzione di Bill Emmott. Sostegno elettorale Come molti giornali, The Economist dalle sue pagine sostiene uno dei contendenti in occasione delle più importanti elezioni politiche. Se si eccettua la ferma opposizione ad alcune personalità, il periodico britannico ha appoggiato diverse idee politiche, senza particolari distinzioni. Così, in passato è capitato che abbia sostenuto: * Bill Clinton, democratico (Elezioni presidenziali statunitensi del 1992) * Bob Dole, repubblicano (Elezioni presidenziali statunitensi del 1996) * Partito Conservatore del Regno Unito, guidato da John Major (Elezioni politiche, 1997) * George W. Bush, repubblicano (Elezioni presidenziali degli Stati Uniti, 2000) * Michael Bloomberg, repubblicano, per l'elezione a sindaco di New York nel 2001"The Economist would shudder and pull the lever for Mr Bloomberg.": * Labour Party, guidato da Tony Blair (Elezioni generali nel Regno Unito del 2001)"(...) The Economist hereby casts its ballot for Labour. (...) Tony Blair is the only credible conservative currently available.": * Unione Cristiano Democratica, guidato da Edmund Stoiber (elezioni in Germania, 2002) * Arnold Schwarzenegger, (rielezioni repubblicane in California, 2003) * Ken Livingstone, laburista, (elezioni del sindaco di Londra, 2004) * coalizione liberale, guidata da John Howard (elezioni parlamentari in Australia, 2004); * John Kerry, democratico (Elezioni presidenziali negli Stati Uniti d'America del 2004) * Labour Party, guidato da Tony Blair (elezioni generali, 2005): * Romano Prodi, democratico (Elezioni politiche italiane del 2006) * Walter Veltroni, democratico * Barack Obama, democratico (Elezioni presidenziali negli Stati Uniti d'America del 2008) * David Cameron, leader del Partito conservatore (elezioni generali nel Regno Unito del 2010) * Kevin Rudd, laburista (elezioni australiane del 2013) * Angela Merkel, CDU (elezioni tedesche del 2013) * il no al referendum sull'indipendenza della Scozia * la permanenza nell'Unione Europea (referendum del 23 giugno 2016) Tiratura La diffusione del giornale, secondo le statistiche fornite da Audit Bureau of Circulations (ABC), si è attestata, nella prima metà del 2005, su 1.038.552 copie mensili, http://printmediakit.economist.com/Circulation.10.0.html, così distribuite: il 51% nel Nord America, il 15% nel Regno Unito, il 20% nel resto dell'Europa, vendute in 201 nazioni in edicola o in abbonamento. The Economist Newspaper Limited è una consociata del The Economist Group, con capitale suddiviso a metà fra azionisti privati ed il Financial Times, società affiliata a The Pearson Group; l'autonomia editoriale del The Economist è comunque rigorosamente appoggiata. Lettere al giornale The Economist riceve spesso lettere da importanti uomini d'affari, politici e portavoce di ministeri, ONG e gruppi di interesse. Qualsiasi argomentazione, se ben scritta ed arguta, viene presa in considerazione: a volte, tematiche controverse fanno pervenire migliaia di lettere come, per esempio, nel caso dell'inchiesta di Corporate Social Responsibility, pubblicata nel gennaio 2005, cui fecero seguito interventi numerosi critici da parte di varie organizzazioni e dirigenti di multinazionali. Censura Gli articoli di opinione che criticano i regimi autoritari, ad esempio la Cina, spesso vengono rimossi dalle autorità di questi paesi. Nelson Mandela ha dichiarato che, quando era in carcere in Sudafrica ha continuato a ricevere le copie della rivista fino a che le autorità locali si sono accorte che gli articoli non riguardavano soltanto l'economia, e che il giornale si stava schierando su posizioni contro il regime dell'apartheid. Il governo dell'Arabia Saudita, ed anche altri governi, censurano la rivista, che appare spesso nelle edicole senza alcune pagine. Certe questioni (come quella riguardante la morte del re Fahd nel 2005) furono messe all'indice dalla monarchia. Il governo presieduto da Robert Mugabe, nello Zimbabwe, andò oltre, ed imprigionò il locale corrispondente del The Economist, accusandolo di aver violato una legge contro "la stampa menzognera". Direttori * Geoffrey Crowther, 1938-1956 * Donald Tyerman, 1956-1965 * Alistair Burnett, 1965-1974 * Andrew Knight, 1974-1986 * Rupert Pennant-Rea, 1986-1993 * Bill Emmott, 1993-2006 * John Micklethwait, 2006-2015 * Zanny Minton Beddoes, 2015 - oggi Note Bibliografia * Edwards, Ruth Dudley. The Pursuit of Reason: The Economist 1843–1993. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1993. Voci correlate * Newsweek * Time magazine * The Spectator * New Statesman Collegamenti esterni * * The Economist Group – Sito che fornisce informazioni dettagliate sul gruppo, con collegamenti a tutte le pubblicazioni. * Intelligent Life – Una pubblicazione trimestrale di The Economist * ebusinessforum – Parte dell'Economist Intelligence Unit. Ha articoli indipendenti dall'The Economist. Categoria:Riviste di Economia